The One that got Away
by RandomPony2152
Summary: Zelda and Link have just graduated and are planning to travel, but Link does something he will always regret. LinkXZelda


Ok so, this is my first story thing. I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR ANY OF THE SONGS FEATURED IN THIS STORY! And I know not all of these songs are by the same artist. But anyways please enjoy my story and review saying what I need to do better, but PLEASE try not to be extremely cruel because I'm a very sensitive pony. Ok so ENJOY!(Did I already say that o.O?) Oh and this is a modern-ish sort of story, but Canada/US are on the other side of the world.

As Zelda walked through the halls of Hyrule University, she thought only about 2 things. Number one being her One and Only Link (^-^ duh) and number two about how this was there last year being students! She couldn't wait until she would walk up to that podium and be handed her diploma, making the end of her schooling official. And she knew that her Link would be right by her side, smiling down at her as they threw their hats into the air. She couldn't wait for their date (As usual)

Link woke up and looked at his clock; 2:55! "Oh crap, Zelda's gonna KILL me!" he said as he raced to get dressed and hoped he would be early enough so that his girlfriend wouldn't try and murder him.

Link ran through the halls of the dormitory to the front yard, looking for a head of beautiful golden hair when he heard a voice behind him. "I almost thought you forgot about me…" Zelda whispered as she wrapped her hands around his waist. "Forget about you, I couldn't" He turned around and smiled at her and she greeted him with a brief kiss on the lips. "That's it?" He pouted "Your fault being late" She smiled. Still pouting, he looked at her with his big, blue puppy dog eyes and she caved. "Alright but that's the last time I fall for those adorable eyes" Zelda said "That's what you said last time" Link smirked as he leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was longer and held more passion, but someone was running up to the couple "LINK! LIIINNNKK!" Sarafina ran up to them. Now Sarafina was one of those extremely popular, extremely gorgeous and extremely provocative girls that made Zelda shudder and not only was Sarafina pretty and popular, but she also had a HUGE crush on Link. "Oh Link; I thought I would never find you!" Sarafina said "You were –uhhh- looking for me?" "Like Omigosh YES! I want to tell u something" Link glanced nervously at Zelda as Sarafina pulled him away from her. "I was gonna ask u if u would like to ya noe like hang out after grad sometime. Ya noe like just the 2 of us?" Sarafina glared at Zelda as she said the last part. "Ummm well, I kinda already have a girlfriend Sarafina and she and I were planning to go to England." Link looked at Zelda and she saw the fear in his eyes. Zelda wondered why Link was so nervous. "Well we can hang out afterwards!" "Ummm" Link paused "Well we're not coming back. We're planning to go to England, then settle down there and get married." Link finally got out. "WHAT!" Sarafina looked as if someone replaced her lipstick with earwax. "Umm yeah, see we wanted to go somewhere away from everything we knew, go explore the wor-"Link was cut off as Sarafina screamed. "HOW COULD YOUDO THIS TO ME!" "Do what?" "YOU KNOW, LEAVE ME TO BE WITH YOUR LITTLE BITCH GIRLFRIEND WHILE IM HERE PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" By now, everyone was looking at the two of them and they all had the same shocked expression on their faces. "What? You're pregnant?" Sarafina just nodded, unable to look at Link. Zelda just stared at Link. "It's not true. It can't be true. Link, tell me you did not sleep with her." Zelda looked into Link's face, looking desperately for something, disgust maybe, but all she sees is pain and regret. "I'm so, so, so sorry Zelda" "YOU SLEPT WITH HER! YOU SLEPT WITH HER WHEN YOU WOULDN'T EVEN SLEEP WITH ME!" Zelda screamed at him but he just looked away. "Please, just please forgive me" Link pleaded "FORGIVE YOU? HOW CAN I?" Zelda lowered her voice after she realized that everyone was staring "Link" she said in a hushed but furious voice "I cannot be with you anymore. You have to care for that child with Sarafina. I will no longer be your love, only a memory. After grad I'm leaving without you and going somewhere where you'll never find me" Zelda spun around and ran out of the yard, Link just watched her go. "It's ok honey, its better now that SHE's gone." Sarafina tried (and failed) to comfort him but he just stalked off to his room.


End file.
